Void stuff
by TheHiddenDreamer
Summary: starting over is hell for everyone... but when you a dimension jumper and twin nekos it gets even worse, follow the adventure of these crazy girls and maybe, you just might begin to understand them...
1. Chapter 1

_**Kat P.O.V.**_

"Come on TJ the school year wont be that bad nya, you to kit"

I'm Kat and that's my twin sister kit...I'm not sure about TJ, "Kat we're not going to school til tomorrow, so set your ass on this sofa"

"You dream smasher" you see we are starting a new life...with TJ who is a dimension jumper.

it's weird really and the swirls on her cheeks are just plain creepy.

I can't wait to make friends, do work, make friends, eat new food, make new friends.

Maybe I could meet a...boy, if TJ would allow it.

Oh it would be so perfect! We could go on a romantic walk on the beach, hand in hand, then have a candle lit dinner just for the two of us...after, our first kiss under the gaze of the full moon and he would hold me so close and so gently and I would get lost in his eyes...

_**Kit P.O.V.**_

I don't wanna go I'd rather be one of those old ladies with no one but a cat!

And that cat is kat...you see we're nekos

And if you try to pet my ears I'll bite your bloody hands off

Just like Kat I wanna find someone good looking and beat them up and then probably french kiss them and walk away... then denied I did anything! Then if I get caught act like Kat; in other words play dumb.

_**TJ P.O.V.**_

Little shits why can't they just go to sleep or something...that's what cats like doing right, sleeping?

Well the only way to get Kit and Kat to go to prison- I mean, school... Is to go myself. And that is such a drag! I didn't even want to have them come with me to this dimension anyway!

The little strays grabbed my legs as I 'jumped', if only I had listened to uncle Pesto! He's not really my uncle I mean if he was I would be scared... He has this horrible creature of doom that sits there staring at me and plots my death whenever I look back at it!

By the horrible creature of doom, I mean it's a bloody clown puppet! And he named it the most evil and dangerous name of all...Jingles.

**_Kat P.O.V._**

It's going to be sooo fun!

It's all going to be like a dream come true and the teachers are going to be kind and helpful...

Maybe I should go to sleep so school will come quicker and I can meet new people and venture in to the wide world.

every little kitten must venture out of the nest sometime in their life.

I'll just curl up...and...sleep...

* * *

_**Kit P.O.V.**_

"KIT...KAT WAKE UP!"

Oh god my life has turned into hell I bet there will be a red headed demon and his stupid messenger waiting for me, to rip me apart.

well all I can say is..."I'm not going!"

"Kit if I'm going so are you" TJ suddenly screamed from the kitchen

what the-wait she's in the kitchen which equals... "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

_**TJ P.O.V.**_

Might as well get this over with..."come on you little shits we're leaving"

As we were halfway down the streets, a familiar honk of a horn grabbed my attention..."Yo Kisa"

"whad up TJ, wanna ride?" he asked as he revved up the engine...

I jumped in the back and felt the chill go down her spine as the familiar glare meet my eyes...

"H-hi Itachi...how've you been?"

"I still despise you"

"Great to know you're fine... you haven't changed one bit."

"Don't make me singe your ass" He smirked at me... the bastard!

"Oh come on, the last time you did that, you destroyed my favorite pants!"

"What a shame, and they had puppies on them." I hate that face of his... and what the hell is Kisame laughing at!? HIS pants were Betty Boop!

_**Kit P.O.V.**_

As we walked into the gates without TJ as she got a lift with this blue guy, with a really nice sports car...

Stupid bitch abandoning us!

I froze...I was right, "The evil redheaded demon and his stupid blonde haired messenger has come to ruin my life!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, UN!?", oh no wait...they're human.

"Sorry. My bad."


	2. Tutor

I think I could have done better but enjoy!

* * *

Deidara P.O.V

As another was insult thrown through the class room and the teacher had yet to arrive never had people be so beautiful...except my Danna...I quickly peeked at him at the corner of my blue eye, the eternal beauty only he could possess.

His deep hazel eyes shining from the natural light of the sun, his sun kissed skin waiting to be kissed by me...wait I'm straight damn you cupid I ain't falling for your tricks. I suddenly thought of...'Stupid Cupid stop picking on me!' "hehehe un". Suddenly Sasori Danna turned to me with a confused look in his deep hazel eyes "what you laughing at brat?"

I tried to glared at him "nothing that concerns you un!" and then I went back to staring at the twins with a blush on my cheeks, their cute in a cutesy kind of way...I need a better vocabulary.

When the teacher finally enter the class room, it was like a deserted ghost town as everyone, had shut up went to their seat and started to listen... I mean how boring. I looked up just noticing the girls I thought were cute were the students that called Sasori Danna the devil, and me his little minion. Well that covers it my love life sucks...but maybe I could get a girlfriend finally after all these years as everyone thinks I'm gay as I have long hair and a feminine figure.

"Hello student today we are having new pupils so you better be nice, This is Kit and Kat." The girl smiled and said together "ciao" what does that mean. Suddenly Hidan my best friend screamed "HIIIIIIIIII...I mean Ciao, come stai? What I know Italian "they smiled and waved back as they said "siamo ok". The the teacher finally said " That one sulking in the corner is TJ, and Hidan shut up or you'll have another detention!"

Hidan quickly sat down not wanting to spend another detention with the head teacher Orochimaru, but it's weird as he has an odd fascination with Sasori Danna but even I know Danna's straight. As well as Danna hates his guts.

"Kat Caso you'll sit next to Deidara" oh my god, my crappy luck is changing and I'm sitting next to a beautiful girl! I put a welcoming smile on, and introduced myself, hoping to make a great first impression.

She smiled at me the most beautifully shy smile I've seen "hello" her voice thick with an accent, perfect ice-blue eyes and butt length bleach blonde hair, that fell around her heart shaped face perfectly; wait she could speak English

I felt my heart either stop or it was just too quick for me to even notice its beats as she started to talk to me asking if I could show her round the school, I smiled nervously as she waited patiently for my answer. "I-I-I would lo-love t-t-to." Damn it I never stutter and here I am probably ruining my chances all because I can't speak to girls!

Sasori P.O.V.

I started to talk to Kakuzu making sure we were still meeting Pein at the park as I was bored, and nothing interested me in school and to top it of the head teacher had this huge crush on me...I mean he's like what 50 maybe older? Doesn't he get that he's way too old for me and I hate his guts. I'm even surprised he hasn't grew grey hair by now, even his assistant Kabuto has grey hairs and he's younger!

He always tries to get me in detention as he wants to spend personal time with me, yet I'm one of the best behaved students in the school...not so good for him but fabulous for me as well as freedom from a pedophile. To top that off I had absolutely no time in the day to make my puppets, so I would stay up late to fix or make new ones.

I then remembered I still had to go the greengrocer to pick out some food that Chiyo has requested, she knows that the woman at the counter always flirts with me, if I didn't say I had to make the food she'd be there talking for hours. Only thing is I can barely get a word in , and when I finally get home chiyo scolds my for being late...regular day for me.

"Kit you'll sit next to Sasori" I groaned not wanting another fan girl however what surprised me was she sat down and didn't even look at me?...Well I guess she did call me the devil but that's not the point she should be falling all over me, like every other girl in the this school as well as Deidara not like he noticed that he stares at me half the time!

What I may not want it but hey I'm used to every girl being all over me, must be a foreigner thing...Or maybe she doesn't think I'm hot...What who would think I'm not hot! My Blood red hair and my deep hazel eyes that anyone could get lost in, my mesmerizing voice...oh and my fabulous skill of making puppet.

However if I have to help this girl as the teacher normally wanted me to do, then I would show her a great bloody time...I just hope Hidan didn't dare me and Deidara to do something again like last time. I admit they aren't bad looking but I don't want to make an enemy, to early on in the term.

"Hey do you want me to show you round the school?" she looked at me and I noticed that she had different eyes to her sister, she had emerald green while her sister had ice blue. She looked at me untrusting eyes but then she nodded, she smiled showing her thanks.

Hidan P.O.V.

"And...TJ you'll sit next to Hidan" She said smirking and almost every teacher hated me, which i don't understand why. I wash I eat 6 times a day and I pray to Jashin, although I admit I don't care about my school work which often results in detention. I mean even me has had enough of a pedophile touching you and more, so I try and avoid detention if i can...but he does speak of Saso a lot of the time...

As well as he has a picture of Sasori on his desk looking not the usual grumpy but with a small smile, I admit it was cute but where the hell did he get that picture?

Hey I just thought new girls means more dares I can do with Saso and Dei, I love my life. I turned and looked at Sasori and Deidara with an evil smirk, they suddenly looked at each other with a scared look knowing I had something up my sleeve.

* * *

Words used:

Italian...

Ciao, come stai - hi, how are you?

siamo ok - we are ok


End file.
